1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a quick-fitting pipe union for sealingly connecting two pipes. More particularly, the present invention relates to a quick connect fitting comprising an annular cage with an annular helical spring fitted on the outer side of one pipe which, when slid axially into another pipe, latches over a flange and connects the two pipes together.
2. Disclosure Information
German patent specification DE 26 52 207 discloses a quick-fitting pipe union for sealingly connecting two pipes comprising a cage fitted on the outer side of the one pipe and having an annular helical spring fitted therein which serves to hold the second pipe on a flange when the pipes are slid into one another. The seal between the two telescoped pipes is obtained by an O-ring arrangement, and by means of the cage, which in this known quick-fitting union is fixed axially on one pipe, the two pipes are also secured against accidental separation from one another. This type of quick-fitting pipe union is also know as a spring lock coupling.
Quick-fitting pipe unions of this kind are increasingly being used in motor vehicles to connect the various coolant pipelines of air-conditioning installations. Accordingly, when there are several models of vehicle a large number of corresponding sections of pipe with corresponding quick-fitting pipe unions have hitherto had to be stocked to provide for the necessary adaptation to the fitting space.
The invention proceeds from the observation that many such pipe components which have to be stocked only differ from one another by small differences in length, and that as a rule, in fitting these pipe components in the vehicle, after assembly has been completed, with the necessary adjustments in length, the pipe components are fixed in such a way that accidental axial separation is hardly possible. The risk of complete separation after the maximum adjustment of length has taken place is reduced by the enlargement of the inserted pipe.
The object of the invention is therefore to modify the known quick-fitting pipe union in such a way so as to provide a considerable amount of length adjustment.